


A Friendly Spar

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Loric Boys + Sam and Mark [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, they're kind of mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Whose bright idea was it to have him spar with the overly aggressive Garde?





	

My back hit the wall. Hard. Again. For the third time in the past hour. And John fucking Smith was just sitting in the corner with Sam, looking smug about it. Bastard.

                I got back to my feet, unsteady. Nine nimbly bounced back with a wide grin. He didn’t even look a little bit worn down, but I guess a “pathetic” human like me wasn’t enough to give him exercise. Who the fuck’s idea was it to pit me against one of the most combat ready, overly aggressive Garde? I was going to strangle them and throw them off the roof.

 

_The alien hideout was a luxurious penthouse. I’d been on the run, sleeping in my car, and they’d been living it up in Chicago. I felt so screwed over. Beside me, Adam looked more like he was just in awe to be here than wanting to go out and murder the twisted fates that had done this. He’d been the one to get me here, to rescue me from what he called “my own stupidity.”_

_John was leaning against the countertop, talking in a quiet with a shirtless muscular guy with long black hair. I glared at both of them. “I want to punch somebody.”_

_John looked up at me with a smile, pointing at the guy beside him. “This is Nine. He’s our designated punching bag.”_

 

                “You okay there, Princess? You’re looking a little pale,” Nine taunted. I learned after the second throw, not to react to that word no matter how much I wanted to. He seemed to like calling people that, if John’s earlier protest of “I thought that name was reserved for me” meant anything.

                “I’m just fantasizing how I’m going to kill a certain someone,” I growled.

                John spoke up from the corner. “You’re the one who wanted to train. You should be lucky we’re not putting you through the obstacle course. It’s a lot more deadly.”

                Nine snorted, pulling my attention back to him. Attention-seeking hog. He smirked, lifting his chin with a superior air. “Do you need Marina to check up on you- make sure you haven’t over strained your baby muscles?”

                I charged him. He hit my stomach with his staff and easily flipped me over his shoulder so my ass slammed against the ground. I groaned. “You know real practice would be me getting one of those mog rifles we have and shooting at you. It’d really help my accuracy in battle. You know… so I don’t ‘accidentally’ shoot you in the middle of an intense battle.”

                “You’re such a cry baby,” Nine sneered, rolling his eyes.

                John looked up from his corner with a twinkle in his eyes. “Actually we have target practice every Wednesday. Everybody gets equipped with a blaster, stands in front of the door, and then we tell Nine to start running. It really helps with accuracy when it comes to moving targets.”

                “Six once tied him up and threw knives at him to see how close she could get without hitting him. Of course he cheated by trying to push the knives as far away from him as possible until Five got involved. Do you know he has stronger telekinesis than Nine?” Sam added with a wicked grin that had me wondering how I had made it through school with him without getting pranked.

                “Hey! Don’t bring that up. Chubby is not stronger than me,” Nine protested, glaring at Sam while keeping me in his line of sight annoyingly enough.

                “That sounds entertaining. You’re kind words have motivated me. I don’t think I’m going to reconsider killing you and throwing your body off the roof, though,” I drawled, pushing to my feet, just to find Nine eyeing me as he casually responded: “Oh, I’ve already tried throwing him off the roof a couple different times. Flying boy just likes rescuing him. John makes a wonderful princess- even has the dress for it and everything.”

                “I swear you’re checking my ass out,” I grumble as I get ready to face him again.

                “He checks everyone’s asses out,” Sam piped up.

                “Is nobody going to defend me from him calling me a princess and claiming I have a dress?” John complained as I slowly circled around Nine forcing him to turn to keep his eye on me.

                Sam laughed at him. “Dude, I’ve seen your closet. I think he’s been picturing you in a dress too often. What do you think, Nine? Fantasize about seeing John in a dress often?”

                “Fantasize? Who’s said I haven’t seen him in one?” Nine shot back, not taking his gaze off me.

                “Have you seen him naked?” Sam teased with a wicked grin.

                John stretched, and I stopped so Nine had his back to the other two. John’s eyes met mine with a wicked smirk. “I’ll have you all know I am perfectly comfortable with my body and have no problem stripping right here.”

                Nine’s gaze whipped around to him, and I struck, landing a good blow to his ribs. My mission was complete as Nine yelped. “That’s cheating! You can’t receive help from outsiders.”

                I shrugged. “Your fault for getting distracted. And you should’ve seen Sam’s dress.”

                Sam turned bright red as he yelped. “It was for a play!”

                “And he played the princess waiting for her prince,” I added with a wink to Nine before trotting out. Maybe it would be better to completely humiliate John in front of Nine- something with a dress- than kill him, especially if I got Five to walk in on it.


End file.
